gunsmithcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bean Bandit
Background :A tough-as-nails "driver-for-hire", known for his steel-padded Kevlar-lined wardrobe, he is typically seen wearing a bulletproof leather jacket, blue jeans and an armored headband. According to sources found in the Riding Bean OVA, his boots, jeans and shirts are all laminated with Kevlar, while his signature jacket is titanium mesh with Kevlar-laminated leather. According to the manga, the jacket is actually a combination of moose leather, chain-mail and ceramic plates. :Overall, he is an even-better driver than Rally, capable of movie stunt driver-level feats. He prefers American muscle cars of the 1970s and Fords in particular; a couple of his personal favorites being a modified 1970 Boss 302 Mustang and a supercharged 1971 Mustang Mach 1. However, he owns a whole garage full of famous muscle-car models and is often seen driving a 1968 Chevrolet Corvette C3 fitted with an ultra-rare LS-7 engine. :Despite his impressive collection, he has further aspirations-in his signature story arc, he tells Rally about his desire to build his own car, "from the chassis on up", an original, designed to his specifications. At the time he had already paid a designer over $300,000, and in the eighth story arc, it is completed. He dubs this work of art the 'Buff' (as in African Cape Buffalo). It is a blueprinted, supercharged 427 cubic-inch engine (dynoed at 500 BHP), with not only armor plating and bulletproof glass, but a reinforced frame, specifically designed to be bulletproof from the ground up - all but indestructible. It can drive sideways and has special air brakes and wheel spikes to aid in sudden stops. The Buff is very similar in design to the Ford RS-200, a Group-B rally car made in the 1980's. Considering Bean's preference for Fords throughout the series, the design similarities are very likely to be deliberate. :Bean insists on following his strict rules of engagement in all circumstances... and sticks to his word (and he expects his business partners to do the same). Although he doesn't shy away from violence, he prefers to remain neutral when he can and collect his hefty driving fees for almost any kind of job. He will work for criminals and legitimate interests alike as long as he is paid as agreed, although after a competition against Rally about a Kerasine delivery, he has agreed not to deliver any more drugs. His only Achilles heel is a protective instinct towards children and noncombatants. :Bean is huge and muscular, towering over most people. He can perform amazing feats of strength - like ripping the door off a car with one hand; and his jacket alone would break the back of any ordinary person trying to wear it - and shrug off most injuries. Even a pistol shot to his armored headband will barely slow him down. He prefers knives to guns, and can throw a knife straight through a car windscreen with deadly accuracy. He has long black hair, darkish skin and brown eyes, and his race is not determined. However, in interviews, Sonoda has implied that Bean's amazing traits are a result of him being a mix of the strongest characteristics from many different races. :Bean Bandit is also the star of a 1989 OVA, written by Sonoda, called Riding Bean. In Riding Bean, Bean and a blonde Rally are partners and have a close – but professional - friendship. Voice Actors (anime) *'JAPANESE' - Hideyuki Tanaka (田中 秀幸) *'ENGLISH' - J. Patrick Lawlor Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga